Please Smile
by Violet Abilene
Summary: If there was anything that surprised Rei Ryugazaki more, it was how well he got along with Nagisa Hazuki. Fluff. One-shot. Reigisa.


**I do not own Free! Enjoy! ****This was also written for one of my best friends, Shila, who I can thank for the "beautiful" line, so I dedicate this fic to her!**

* * *

If anything shocked Rei Ryugazaki more upon joining the swimming club at his high school, it was how well he got along with Nagisa Hazuki.

For some reason, Nagisa, who had finally convinced Rei to join the club after days of pestering him, had suddenly taken up the habit of walking with Rei to school each day. Rei thought he'd quickly get annoyed of his classmate's prescence but, oddly enough, he found he rather _liked _having him around. Sure, his constant energy would sometimes fray at his nerves but, for the most part, he liked having him around.

That is, until he decided he wanted to race.

"Come on, Rei-chan, I wanna race you!" Nagisa had begged him. "I wanna see how fast you _really _are!"

After another five minutes of Nagisa's continuous badgering, Rei finally agreed to race him.

"We've only got a little bit more to go before we're at school. We'll race the rest of the way there. Alright?"

Nagisa nodded, his eyes shining with enthusiasm. The two steadied themselves, getting ready to race. Nagisa gave Rei a sideways look, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Give me a good race, Rei-chan! I don't want to beat you _that _easily!"

Rei lifted an eyebrow at Nagisa's comment, a playful smirk of his own on his face.

"Trust me, Nagisa-kun, I won't make it easy for you! Alright, on three! One. Two. Th-"

Rei suddenly cut himself off at the sight of Nagisa running ahead of him, a teasing laugh trailing him as he ran. Rei blinked in shock for a few seconds before going after him, a slight annoyance running through him.

"Nagisa-kun! That's cheating!"

"Come on, Rei-chan! Can you beat someone with a headst-"

Suddenly, Nagisa fell foward, his face and arms hitting the pavement in a very painful looking manner. Rei ran to him, kneeling down next to Nagisa. He helped him sit up and winced at the blood that was streaming from Nagisa's nose, along with the scrapes now adorning his arms and legs. Nagisa blinked at Rei and put his hand up to the stream of blood coming out of his nose. He inspected his now bloody fingertips for a few moments before looking up at his friend again, his eyes wide with horror.

"R-Rei-chan...Rei-chan, I'm bleeding! Make it stop, make it stop!" Nagisa cried, tears building up on the corner of his eyes. Rei quickly pulled a small purple cloth out of his pocket and, putting his thumb and forefinger in the cloth, pinched Nagisa's nose, tilting it slightly forward. He looked at his watch and then back at Nagisa, frowning at the tears that were now running down his face.

"I'm supposed to hold it like this for ten minutes. We might be a little late but I'm sure we won't get in too much trouble if we explain ourselves. Afterwards, you should be fine. So please, Nagisa-kun, don't cry. I mean, your tears are beautiful but your smile is the truely beautiful part about you."

Almost immediatly, Rei blushed a deep shade of crimson at his words. Just _what _had possessed him to say something like that to Nagisa, especially when the comment was so...romantic in nature? Nagisa seemed to mirror Rei's shock, blinking several times before blushing lightly and suddenly deciding that the pavement was a pretty interesting thing to stare intently at. Rei soon followed suit, deciding to direct all his attention to this wristwatch. Once the ten minutes were up, Rei let go of Nagisa's nose, smiling when he saw that Nagisa's nose had stopped bleeding. He gave Nagisa the cloth and let him wipe the blood staining his face, a slight burst of joy running through his body when he saw that the tears had left Nagisa's eyes. After cleaning himself up, Rei and Nagisa stood up, faintly hearing the sound of the school bell in the distance.

"Oh, you were right, Rei-chan. Looks like we're gonna have to run for it!"

Rei shot Nagisa a glare. "Please, Nagisa-kun, don't press your luck. Karma punished you for cheating by giving you a nosebleed- don't anger that force again and have it make you get hurt worse."

Nagisa chuckled at Rei's serious tone and the two started walking towards school, a slight awkwardness still leftover between them from Rei's "beautiful" comment. After a few moments of silence, Nagisa spoke up.

"You know, Rei-chan...I think your smile is really beautiful, too. I wish you'd show it more often."

Rei looked over at Nagisa, stunned at his confession. Nagisa smiled nervously at him, despite the redness of his cheeks. Rei smiled back at him and the two spent a few moments like that before Nagisa's smile grew wider and he took off in a sudden sprint, crossing the last few blocks they had left. Nagisa turned back around and waved his arms over his head, smiling grandly and repeating "I beat Rei-chan! I beat Rei-chan!" in a way that remined Rei of a small child. Rolling his eyes but grinning slightly, Rei ran to catch up with Nagisa, glad to see he'd taken Rei's earlier words to heart.

* * *

**My first attempt at a Free! fic! Hope it wasn't too obvious! I hope you decide to drop a review in the hopes that maybe I'll get better at writing these kinds of fics!**


End file.
